A kiss and I will surrender
by Taeko
Summary: Una historia con contenido explicito entre Mikey Way bajsita de McR y Sonny Moore ex-cantante de FFTL . Espero que no me odieis mucho por este mal Summary... no es mi fuerte.


**A kiss and I will surrender**

Había ido de nuevo a ese bar a escondidas. Estaba castigado, pero eso le daba igual. Tenia que verle. Se lo había prometido. Había prometido volver al bar esa noche y él iba a cumplir su parte de la promesa. Y, a decir verdad había tenido más problemas que el de su castigo… había tenido que evitar a su novia y a un par de colegas que querían salir esa noche, pero para eso ya le había ido bien tener ese castigo esa misma tarde al llegar a casa. Todo había sido por el examen de biología y, aunque sabia que no era justa esa nota, estaba tan ansioso por ese encuentro que ni siquiera fue a reclamar su nota.

Por suerte, ahora estaba en el bar.

"No vendrá… lo sabes…" hacia rato que estaba sentado en la barra observando todo el local pero ni rastro de él. "No vendrá…" "Sí, vendrá. Me lo prometió" "tu madre también prometió volver contigo y no ha vuelto…" "Vendrá… tiene que venir…"

¿Chico, otra? El camarero apuntaba hacia su copa que yacía vacía desde hacia un buen rato. Asintió y el camarero no tardó mucho en traérsela. ¿Esperas a alguien? Asintió de nuevo. ¿Al chico con el que estuviste la semana pasada? Alto, pelo desgarbado…

¿Le ha visto? sonó algo más desesperado de lo quería que sonara, pero al parecer el camarero ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

Lo siento… Lo que sí sé es que acostumbra a venir pasadas las once… aun puede que no haya llegado. Rápidamente miro su reloj. Faltaban cinco minutos para las once. "no vendrá…" "aun no es la hora. Vendrá. Estoy seguro" "También lo estabas de que ella volvería a por ti…" "esto es diferente. Vendrá."

Miro de nuevo su reloj. Aun faltaba un minuto. Fijo su atención en la puerta, pero era obvio que mirarla más no significaba que él apareciera antes. Así que se volvió hacia la barra y tomo su copa. Bebió. "¿sigues creyendo que se acordara de ti, si viene?" "Si" "¿y si no viene?" "Vendrá. Lo dijo." "Y te crees a un chico que conoces hace menos de una semana¿Que lo conociste en un bar?" "Si" "¿Por qué?" "No lo sé…".

Vació la copa y volvió a girarse. Miro la puerta y espero que él apareciera. No lo hizo. Miro su reloj. Pasaban diez minutos y no estaba ahí. "No va a venir" "…" "Hará como ella. Lo sabes. Vete a casa." "…"

Movió su cabeza hacia el camarero.

La cu-cuenta…

¿Vas a irte ya? Alguien susurro en su oreja. Sabía quien era. Ese olor se le había quedado marcado. Era él. "Ha venido. Te lo dije". Se volteó y se quedo enfrente de él.

Y-yo…

Siento el retraso. Problemas de tráfico. Asintió y sonrió ¿Me pone una cerveza? El camarero asnito y luego miro al chico sentado en el taburete. Viniste…

Vine. Se quedaron unos segundos sin decirse nada. "¿Qué te pasa?" "No lo sé…" "que sientes?" "Calor" "¿Qué tipo de calor?" "No lo sé. Lo desconozco. No había sentido esto antes…" "¿Es un calentón?" "no" "¿entonces?" "no lo sé… estoy… estoy a gusto en este silencio…"

El otro día no tenia donde apuntarte mi móvil. Quise hacerlo, pero…

Da igual. Ahora si tienes¿verdad?

Verdad El chico sonrió y saco del bolsillo de detrás del pantalón una pequeña tarjeta. Tacho lo que había escrito y garboteó su nombre y su teléfono. He tenido que dejar mi móvil en casa. Se me ha muerto la batería poco antes de salir para aquí. Se disculpo. Sonny asnito y tomo la tarjeta: 'MIKEY WAY' seguido de su teléfono móvil.

Y-yo me deje el móvil Mintió. La verdad es que lo había hecho concientemente por si llamaba su padre para saber donde estaba.

Está bien. Tengo más tarjetas. Mikey sonrió y le paso su bolígrafo y otra tarjeta. Sonny apunto su nombre y su teléfono. Pienso comprobar que es el de verdad, eh? Se burlo él.

yo también. dijo Sonny mostrando su tarjeta.

Sabes el otro día me lo pase genial. Me hiciste olvidar a mi ex pareja. Dijo Mikey tomando un gran sorbo de su cerveza. Sonny sonrió. ¿Tu tienes?

¿pa-pareja? "No, perro!! Claro que te pregunta por Melissa" "¿Por que?" "Porque no le interesa saber si tienes perro o no." "y por que le interesa saber si tengo novia o no?" "Para tirarte los trastos¡¡¡Cuidado con la cabeza¡¡¡¡Ahí va una jarra y una espumadera!!!" "deja de burlarte de mi… solo eres mi estúpida cabeza…" "tienes razón… deberías estar más asustado de tener una voz en la cabeza con la que hablas que la pregunta de Mikey…"

Si, pareja. ¿Tienes?

Sí, no…si…digo…

¿Qué no te aclaras? Sonny tomo aire y sin mirarle asintió.

Tengo.

Vaya… mala suerte porque eres mono… De repente miro a Mikey sorprendido. Había dicho es con la máxima tranquilidad del mundo "¿Por qué te costo tanto decirle que si tenias pareja?" "…" "ey! Contéstame… ¿Por qué le miras así?" "…" "esta bien… se pillar la cosas, pero al tanto con los ojos que se te caerán si no dejas de mirarle de esa forma."

¿mo-mono?

Si. Oh… perdón no quería ofenderte… yo… Mikey se percato de que quizás esa normalidad con lo que había dicho podía haber molestado a Sonny. Siempre acostumbrababa a decir lo que pensaba… Gerard se lo había dicho desde pequeño: di la verdad, la gente quiere y ha de conocerte tal como eres. Y él era bisexual. ¿Qué había de malo en eso? La gente debía conocerlo tal cual era, no?

No me ha ofendido… sorprendido quizás, pero no ofendido… dijo rápidamente Sonny. Mikey sonrió. El chico era mono y parecía nervioso ante esa situación pero se defendía bien. Le gustaba. Lastima que ya tuviera a alguien.

¿Cuánto llevas con ella?

¿Con Melissa? Mikey asintió. Dos meses…

Es poco. Asnito.

No sé si me gusta o empecé con ella por mero aburrimiento. Mikey sonrió. También había pasado por esa situación cuando era más jovencito.

Deberías saberlo ya. A los dos meses si sigues sin querer llamarla por la noche los fines de semana que no os veis, o no quieres sentarte con ella a la hora de comer no creo que quieras estar con ella de verdad. Sonny alzo los hombros.

¿Con cuantas has salido para llegar a esa conclusión? pregunto divertido Sonny.

¿Con chicas? "¿ey, tu voz….Por que pregunta lo de chicas?" "Tal y como te a mirado, lo que te ha dicho… no crees que quizás… solo quizás… no sea homosexual?" "quieres decir que…" "seguramente como tu es bi." "yo no soy bi…" "Lo que tu digas…." "discutiremos esto más adelante. Va a contestar." Tres.

¿Y… chicos? La verdad es que su voz no sonaba muy segura, más bien casi ni sonaba. Pero Mikey le escuchó.

dos. A Mikey pareció gustarle la manera en que el chico rehuía su mirada. Seguramente no estaba muy seguro de saber si esa pregunta era la que quería haber hecho o si realmente creía que Mikey no le había escuchado y esperaba no obtener ninguna respuesta. Es extraño, no te conozco más de dos veces y, parece que haya estado contigo mucho más tiempo… Eso hizo que a Sonny se le removieran las tripas. "Dile que tu sensación es-" "Quiero escucharle… no quiero interrumpirle..." "Dile que es lo que tu qui-" "shhhh…" Me caes bien y estoy muy a gusto contigo. Me da la sensación que podría confesarme de todos mis pecados contigo y que realmente me escucharías… Sonny sonrió. Si algún día tienes algún problema o lo que sea, sabes mi número. No te cortes. Sonny asintió. "¿Que, ahora te gustaría tener un problema para llamarle y estar fuera de aquí a solas con él?" "…" "está bien, está bien… solo mira la hora." Sonny lo hizo.

Mierda!

¿Pasa algo? Mikey le miro sorprendido por esa reacción.

Las-Las dos… Le miro asustado. Tengo que irme. Me matan… Salio corriendo de ahí. No sin antes despedirse rápidamente de Mikey diciéndole algo así como 'hasta la semana que viene'

Para ser sinceros había tenido una buena noche. Había vuelto a ver a Mikey con quien extrañamente se sentía muy a gusto. Se sentía bien junto a él. Se sentía realmente tranquilo y como si no se tuviera que esconder de nada… nada menos de su voz quien, a veces parecía que quería molestarlo más que otra cosa. Con Mikey sentía un calor que nadie le había producido jamás, y no era un calentón ni nada por el estilo, era algo que sólo provocaba él… "¿Por qué?"

Entro con sigilo en casa y rezando a Dios, a Buda, a Ala, a Zeus y a todo tipo de dioses y diosas para que su padre no se hubiera percatado de su fuga y menos aun de su entrada en casa. Entro de puntillas y consiguió llegar hasta el segundo piso. Nadie. Ni una luz encendida hasta el momento. Se fue directamente hasta su habitación, cuando se percató que en la habitación de su padre había la luz prendida y que las voces de su padre y Angie (la novia de su padre) se sobreponían una a la otra, intentando chillar lo menos ruidosamente posible. Sonny se había parado delante de la puerta de su habitación. "Entra. Metete en la cama. Tú deberías ya estar dormido. ¿Recuerdas?" "Se están… Chill…." "Peleando, Sonny. Peleando." "¿Por… por qué?" "No te incumbe. Metete en la cama." "Mama también se fue después de una pelea…" "Solo vete a la cama…" "¿y ellos?" "Son sus asuntos… Metete en la habitación. Cierra la puerta y no oirás nada…" "Pero…" "Solo hazlo. Si Angie se va tú no vas a estar viéndolo. No podrá engañarte de nuevo y decir que volverá a por ti… No lo hará." Sonny asintió ante ese pensamiento y giro el pomo de su puerta cuando oyó un golpe seco y como las palabras dejaban de sonar en la habitación. Se volteó asustado… "¡No vayas!" Su mente le gritaba eso, pero sus piernas corrían hacia la habitación. Abrió la puerta y vio a su padre de cara a él. Intentaba decir algo a Angie, quien de espaldas a él tenia la mano en su mejilla y retrocedía unos pasos, los mismos que su padre avanzaba.

¿Qué ha…? Los dos adultos le miraron fijamente.

¿Qué haces aquí Sonny? pregunto su padre. Él no contesto. Tenía la mirada fija en Angie quien debajo de su mano tenía la mejilla colorada y sus ojos empañados. ¿Qué haces con ropa de calle? Su padre hizo un par de zancadas apartando a Angie con su brazo y se planto delante de su hijo.

Y-Yo… yo….

¡¿Tu qué?!

…

La puerta se abrió y allí estaba él. Seguía con la misma ropa en la que le había visto horas antes en el bar y, aun no mirarle a la acara sabia que estaba preocupado.

¿Qué ha-?

¿Puedo entrar? Su voz sonaba fúnebre. Mikey asintió y se aparto un poco dejando que Sonny entrara. Le indico donde estaba la sala de estar. Se sentó en el sofá tal y como le indico Mikey y se quedo mirando sus pies.

Sonny… Mikey probo de acercarse sentándose delante de él. En una mesilla que separaba el sofá donde estaba Sonny del televisor y el equipo de música.

… Mikey puso la mano en la pierna de Sonny quien al instante le miro.

Dios… ¿Quién te ha puesto así el ojo? pregunto aterrorizado viendo el morado que el chico tenia en su ojo izquierdo.

Mi… mi padre… ahogo un sollozo y volvió a mirarse los zapatos. Mikey se levanto de inmediato.

Voy a por hielo.

Vol-volví a casa… Mikey se detuvo en la entrada del comedor al oír hablar a Sonny. Reprimía las ganas de llorar. creí que estaban ya dormidos… y vi luz… Se gritaban… Creían que yo estaba en casa, debía estarlo, pero no estaba… Se oyó algo y se callaron. Entre en la habitación y… Sonny empezó a llorar. No podía evitarlo. Veía la cara de enfado de su padre, su mano a escasos milímetros de su cara, oía aun en su cabeza el grito de Angie y luego se mezclaban las imágenes de cuando tenia cinco años y vio a su madre irse y las de esa noche con Angie. Estaba castigado y no podía salir, quise hacerlo. Quería verte, no se porque pero necesitaba hacerlo… Me pego, estaba enfadado… Mikey se acerco de nuevo a Sonny y se sentó a su lado. Ella ya no volverá… hará como mi madre… Mikey no entendió exactamente qué quería decir Sonny con esa frase pero sabia que no era algo precisamente bueno. Paso una mano por los hombros del chico quien siguió sin moverse. Lloraba.

Estuvieron así un buen rato hasta que Sonny dejo de llorar. Estaban ambos seguían sentados en el sofá. Sonny apoyaba su cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá y su cabeza miraba hacia el techo mientras permanecía con los ojos cerrados. Mikey simplemente lo observaba.

Voy a por hielo. Tu ojo no tiene muy buen color… Se levantó y al volver vio a Sonny de nuevo echado para delante en el sofá. Mikey le paso una toalla que dentro contenía hielo.

Gracias…

Es lo menos que podía hacer por tu ojo…

No solo por eso… por… por dejarme venir y escucharme. Mikey sonrió mientras le sacaba la toalla de las manos y se la ponía en el ojo.

No me las des. Me alegro de que hayas pensado en mí. Ambos volvieron a quedarse en silencio.

Voy a dejar a Melissa. Mikey no se sorprendió por esa sentencia.

¿Por que? Sabía su respuesta pero quería oírla del chico. Sonny alzo los hombros y sin merarle contesto.

No pensé en ella. No quise llamarla y pedirle de hablar… de… de esto. Pensé en ti. Sonny espero unos segundos por si Mikey decía algo pero no. Se volteó hacia él. ¿Qué significa?

¿Qué crees tu que significa? Sonny se quedo algo pensativo antes de responder.

No lo sé…

¿Seguro? negó.

No sé qué tengo que pensar.

No pienses. Haz lo que quieras hacer.

Pero…

No pienses. Sonny miro a Mikey y espero que su voz, la voz que tanto le había molestado esas dos últimas semanas hiciera su gran aparición pero no lo hizo. Solo haz lo que quieras hacer… Repitió Mikey.

Sonny se saco lentamente la toalla de la cara y se acerco a Mikey mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Cuando ya estaba muy cerca de los ojos de él los cerró. Puso sus labios encima de los de Mikey nuevamente y luego tan lentamente como se había acercado a él se aparto.

…

¿Querías hacerlo? Sonny asintió tímidamente.

Yo… lo….

No lo sientas….

Pero…

No pienses…

Está bien, pero… ¿Qué piensas tú? Ante la sorpresa de Sonny, Mikey también se acerco a él y poso sus labios en los suyos, pero a diferencia de Sonny, Mikey quiso profundizar el beso. Entre abrió sus labios e hizo que Sonny también lo hiciera y, sin la más mínima intención de perderse nada por ir demasiado rápido, Mikey entró su legua en la boca de Sonny. Empezó explorando su boca, mientras la lengua de Sonny no sabia muy bien por donde moverse, hasta que esta empezó a buscarla y, finalmente ambas lenguas se entre lazaron. Sonny se acerco más a Mikey y puso su mano en su cuello, mientras Mikey ponía sus manos en la cadera del chico. Sonny dependía del beso de Mikey cuando este se detuvo y separó lentamente.

… Mikey observo de nuevo al chico.

¿Qué significa?

Dímelo tú. Tú me besaste primero…

C-Creo que… yo no te bese. Tú lo hiciste. Yo solo…. Hice como una niña pequeña. Puse mis labios en los tuyos…

¿Entonces?

quiero arreglarlo. Mikey sonrió y en breves tuvo de nuevo a Sonny en su boca. Sus lenguas jugaban y las manos de Sonny habían pasado del cuello a sus caderas mientras ahora era él quien tenía sus manos en el cuello del chico. Sonny, concentrado en el beso no se percató que sus manos buscaban el contacto en la piel de Mikey hasta que él no le paró.

Quizás por hoy…

quiero seguir… gimoteo el chico poniendo ojitos de cachorro.

Pero…

Tú también quieres…

Si.

Entonces?

No lo sé…

No pienses. Haz lo que quieras hacer. Dijo Sonny repitiendo las palabras de Mikey momento antes, lo que le hizo sonreír. Mikey se levanto del sofá y tomo la mano de Sonny y lo llevo hasta la habitación.

Mikey beso de nuevo a Sonny y no tardo en pasar de su boca hacia la comisura de sus labios y empezar a bajar por el cuello. Sonny disfrutaba. Sus manos estaban inquietas pasando por debajo de la camiseta de Mikey. Ambos se quitaron las camisetas mutuamente, momento en el cual Sonny decidió que era su turno empezó a besar el cuerpo de su amante. Empezó a bajar por la barriga hasta encontrase con el botón del tejano negro de Mikey quien empezaba a tener una gran presión por culpa de ese atuendo. Sonny desabrocho cuidadosamente el botón y bajo los pantalones dejando a Mikey solo en boxers.

Mikey hizo que el chico le mirara a los ojos y tomándole por el cuello y pasando una mano cuidadosamente por la cara de él volvió a besarle. Mientras se besaban lo condujo hacia la cama donde Sonny al chocar con ella perdió el equilibrio y se quedo sentado con Mikey casi chafándole. Mikey sonrió, ese era su momento para sacarle los pantalones a Sonny. Se los saco y lo hizo tumbar y sentándose encima de él empezó a besarle todo el cuerpo. Se acercó al boxer y con una mano se lo saco mientras que con la otra seguía haciendo dibujos en su barriga. Mikey pasó las manos por el miembro de Sonny que inconscientemente gimió. Mikey sonrió. Era suyo. En esos momentos era suyo. De nadie más. Solo de Mikey Way.

Empezó a frotar el miembro de Mikey con una mano mientras se acercaba al chico para besarle la boca antes de bajar de nuevo a besos por su tórax y acabar con pene en su boca. Primero lamió suavemente el miembro y luego empezó a succionar. Sonny aceleraba su respiración intentando no gemir, aun eso… gemía y mucho. Mikey disfrutaba con eso. Mikey se detuvo y subió de nuevo hasta ver la cara de su amante. Al verlo tan cerca, Sonny tuvo la oportunidad de cambiar posiciones y quedar él encima de Mikey. Le sacó la única prenda que le quedaba e hizo lo que él acababa de hacerle. Bajo hasta tener el miembro de Mikey a la altura y empezó a succionarlo. Mikey también gemía.

Cuando creyó el momento Mikey hizo que Sonny volviera a la situación anterior, debajo de él y se acerco a su oreja.

¿Qui-quieres seguir o dejarlo aquí? Sonny no se lo pensó mucho y mientras le besaba contestó en su boca: "seguir". Mikey asintió y mientras dependía del beso de Sonny, con una mano alcanzo un bote de dentro de su mesilla.

¿Duele? pregunto ago atemorizado el más joven.

Al principio… Sonny asintió. ¿Estas seguro? El chico volvió a asentir.

Si… Mikey tomo algo de lubricante mientras Sonny se volteaba.

Todo ira bien… Lo prometo… Sonny se lo creía. Podía decirle cualquier cosa que él le iba a creer… ¿por qué? Lo desconocía, pero si en esos momentos Mikey le hubiera dicho que las ranas no eran verdes y no saltaban, sino que eran a triángulos violetas y volaban, él se lo hubiera creído.

Poco a poco, Mikey se situó para entrar en Sonny. Este noto un calido beso en su espalda y se tranquilizo del todo. No pasaría nada… era lo que realmente él quería. Noto como Mikey, poco a poco, entraba en él. Dolía…. Dolía pero a la vez y extrañamente notaba algo de… ¿gozo? Sí, era eso… a la vez que dolía era una sensación de satisfacción y deseo cumplido. De gozo. De disfrute.

Mikey iba cada vez más rápido y el hecho de oír a Sonny gritar su nombre entre gemidos le provocaba excitación.

Al llegar al clímax ambos se tumbaron. Mikey miraba a Sonny quien al darse cuenta de la observación que le hacía se volteó.

Todo ha ido bien… ha sido… genial… Mikey sonrió y paso un brazo por los hombros del joven amante acercándolo hacia él.

Tú has sido genial…. Sonny sonrió ante eso y mientras se quedaba dormido, con el tum-tum del corazón de Mikey su voz volvió unos instantes. "Le encontraste, no es cierto?" "¿Dónde te habías metido? Antes te he necesitado y tu…" "No lo has hecho. Tú ya no necesitas que te ayude… Sabes lo qué quieres y de hecho ya lo tienes. Sigue abrazándole…él no te dejara…" "Pero…" "Él es distinto. Te quiere, y, aunque aun no lo sepas tu… tu también…" Sonny levanto un poco la cabeza del cuerpo de Mikey lo que hizo que éste volviera a abrir sus ojos. ¿Sucede algo? pregunto Mikey.

No. Sonny miro de nuevo quien lo estaba abrazando por la cintura. Ya no… Tu… tu beso me… me hiciste saber qué era lo que quería…

¿Y… qué querías?

A ti…. Sonny beso de nuevo a Mikey antes de volverse a tumbar y quedarse dormido.


End file.
